The Best Gift
by sallythedestroyerofworlds23
Summary: Happy Birthday Ichigo! A fic dedicated to your special day, where his friends and a certain someone make it the best birthday of his life. Read, review, enjoy!


A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHI-KUN!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I opened my eyes as the first harsh rays of sunlight filtered through my window to interrupt my sleep. I lay there, unmoving, gazing at a particularly interesting spot on the ceiling, attempting to enjoy the quiet and peaceful morning; I knew it wouldn't last long.

Vaguely, my mind registered what day it was today; _July 15__th_.

My birthday. Honestly I would never understand why people made such a big deal out of birthdays. Okay, insert-amount-of-years-ago you came out of your mother as a sobbing, bloodied dirty infant, with no idea whatsoever of what the hell was going on. So what? What the hell is so great about that? The way I see it, it's a day to mourn; innocent babies that are most likely having a rather pleasant time being nice and cozy in a private uterus, with not a care in the world. And then someone comes and rips this baby out of its little paradise and throws it out into the pain and suffering of the real world.

Oh yeah. I real joyous day to celebrate.

And even if I did want to celebrate it, its not like I had anyone to celebrate _with_. I mean, Inoue, Ishida and Chad were all around and willing enough, but I wasn't really in the mood to go out and be the center of attention. Besides, the person I was missing and wouldn't necessarily mind spending a day with hadn't even visited in almost three months now…

_I wonder what you're doing right now…Rukia._

For a moment I started to wonder if Soul Reapers celebrated birthdays. Technically, they were all dead… Maybe they celebrate death-days? I wondered if Rukia celebrated a birthday…

I let out a sigh. Thinking about this wouldn't help. Besides, if Rukia comes back and finds me moping around like this she'll kick my ass. I tried to clear my thoughts, I wanted to enjoy whatever time I had left to myself for now; as much as I continuously insisted that I didn't want any special treatment or celebration of any kind during his birthday, I knew my family wouldn't respect my wishes. Any minute now someone was would-

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!"

It was a good thing I had already been awake and had time to roll out of the way of my insane father's feet at the last second.

My Dad had wasted no time between slamming the door open and jumping to my bed, ready to land on my face. Yeah, he would do that on his own son's birthday.

"Great reflexes my son! And…" he deliberately trailed off to inhale an obnoxious amount of breath. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I did my best to tune out his obnoxiously loud voice so early in the morning, but it was no use. He would have half the town awake in a matter of seconds.

"SHUT UP OLD MAN!" I snapped as my fist connected with his face. I was barely aware that Karin and Yuzu had just poked their heads around the doorway to peek into the room, no doubt victims of Dad's yelling.

"OH! One year older! One year closer to being a man!" my Dad cried from the spot on the floor which I'd knocked him to.

I groaned and scratched the back of my head, sparing a glance to my sisters from where I sat on my bed.

"Morning, Ichi-nii." Karin said.

"Happy birthday Onii-chan!" Yuzu said more enthusiastically.

"Yeah, thanks." I said, trying not to sound as annoyed as I felt. All I'd asked for was some peace and quiet damn it!

"I'll call you when breakfast is ready!" Yuzu announced before hauling off Karin with her.

"And you?" I glared without even bothering to mask my irritation at my father.

He jumped up from the floor immediately. "I thought we could spend some quality Father-Son time!"

"Try again." I crossed my arms over my chest, finally standing up from my bed.

"But Son! It is a day for us to celebrate when you came into this world! The day when I became a Father!"

"I prefer to celebrate it alone." I deadpanned, waiting for him to get the hint. Of course, I should have known better by now.

"Oh? My son does not want to celebrate his birthday with his daddy?" Ichigo watched as he began monologuing. "Why could that be? I couldn't have possibly done anything wrong, I'm a wonderful father! So that leaves only one explanation…" he looked at Ichigo seriously for a moment. "TELL ME WHO YOUR LADY FRIEND IS! WHO IS THIS SPECIAL PERSON MY SON WISHES TO SPEND HIS BIRTHDAY WITH ABOVE BEING WITH HIS FATHER?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU CRAZY OLD MAN? I SAID I WANTED TO SPEND THE DAY **ALONE**! AND WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU YOU WERE A GREAT FATHER ANYWAY?" I finished my outburst with a roundhouse kick that landed the man against the wall of the hallway outside my bedroom. I took the chance to slam the door in his face and sulk back into my room, fully annoyed.

This was going to be a _really _long day.

One hour later, I sat at the table with my father and sisters, enjoying the breakfast Yuzu prepared. It featured all my favorites, and I'm guessing that's no coincidence.

Things were quiet, but I knew that wouldn't last long.

"Onii-chan…" Yuzu said shyly as I stuffed the last bit of breakfast into my mouth and gulped it down.

"Mmhm?"

She seemed to fidgeting with something under the table. "Happy birthday." she said at last, holding out a rectangular box wrapped in bright colored paper and a professional looking bow on top.

I groaned.

"I tried to talk her out of it." Karin said, putting her elbow on the table and resting her chin on her hand as she rolled her eyes.

"Yuzu, I said not to get me anything." I chastised.

"I know, but it's your birthday Onii-chan!" she said it with such a gleam in her eye that I couldn't do anything but accept her present.

I started unwrapping the thing, without much care for the delicate colorful wrapping itself, and finally managed to get the box open, ignoring my father's cries of 'His wonderful thoughtful daughter thinking of his delinquent son!'.

I pulled out the gift inside. It was a white button-up long-sleeved shirt. "Err, thanks Yuzu." I said, I doubted I'd ever wear it but, still, I couldn't just say that…

"I know you don't usually wear shirts like that but you might need something other than your dirty old t-shirts if there's a special occasion!"

I saw Karin roll her eyes yet again. I did my best to smile. "You're right. Thanks, Yuzu." I said more sincerely, and her whole face lit up like a Christmas tree. It made it worth it.

Hoping to get away from further surprise gifts, I made a quick escape back to my room, announcing that I was going to take a nap and was not to be interrupted no matter what. I managed to convince my sisters to keep my Dad out, as a birthday present.

Hey, I can still get _some_ special treatment.

Once I got to my room, I realized that my plan had sort of backfired. Sure I was alone at last, but I didn't have anything to do locked up inside my room. I ended up flopping down on the only chair in the room and fervently hoped a hollow would appear. At least I'd have _something_ to do.

After minutes that seemed like hours, I finally gave up and did what I had said I would do; I lay down for a nap.

I quickly discovered that I wasn't very tired, and the sun shining through the window did nothing to help keep my eyes shut. With an annoyed sigh, I took my pillow out from under my head and set it on top of my face to block out the light. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come.

I don't know at which point I drifted off, it could have been for hours or just a few minutes. It doesn't matter.

The point is, I first started to drift into consciousness when I heard muffled voices behind the door.

"_I think he's sleeping right now."_

Someone spoke.

"_He asked that no one bother him."_

Another voice said.

"_I think we can make an exception…"_

I didn't dwell on it. I pressed my eyes shut and tried to sleep again. Karin and Yuzu weren't letting anyone in. And even if they did, they'd just find me asleep and hopefully leave me alone. I felt myself drifting back to darkness…

I didn't even hear the sound of the door opening, letting someone into the room.

I felt something was off when I felt air on my face. The pillow was gone, and I didn't take it off. I still didn't open my eyes.

"_Ichigo," _said a voice I immediately recognized, but I didn't react.

Truthfully, I was afraid to open my eyes, for fear it would turn out to be some sort of dream, or just my mind playing tricks on me.

"Ichigo, wake up you fool." The voice said again, it was softer than I was used to, but unmistakably _hers._

I tried lifting my eyelids hesitantly. My vision was blurry with sleep, but I could just vaguely make out a silhouette looking down at me. I blinked the drowsiness out of my eyes and cleared my vision.

The sunlight pouring through the window illuminated her features. Her dark raven hair. Her porcelain skin shining, but not nearly as bright as her amethyst eyes.

I gasped and sat up so fast I got dizzy.

"_Rukia!" _

Before I knew what I was doing, I had my hands on her shoulders and was gaping at her.

"I'm glad to see you too." she said in a teasing tone, but her eyes and her smile were warm.

"How did you- When did you- Why are you-" All the questions rushed out of me half formed, I was still trying to process that she really was here. "Rukia!" I ended up saying. Yeah, real smooth.

Rukia let out a laugh. She didn't seem at all bothered by my incoherent outburst. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to come sooner. Soul Society has been in total chaos after the War. We're all trying to get things back in order, but it seems to be taking a while."

I nodded, not really caring too much about her explanation. The point was she was here.

"Anyway," she went on. "Captain Ukitake informed me it there were some rumors that hollow activity was about to peak in Karakura Town, so someone was needed to go check on it."

"Really?" I asked, letting go of her shoulders and absentmindedly scratching my head. "I haven't-"

"He also mentioned it happened to be the area's Substitute Reaper's birthday." Rukia interrupted him. "He said maybe I should swing by to wish him 'happy birthday' for him." Rukia finished.

I was surprised. That Ukitake… "Che. Tell him next time he can come himself, instead of sending subordinates in his place."

Rukia punched me in the arm for that. But the smile wouldn't leave her face. And I suddenly realized I was having a hard time stopping my mouth from stretching up into another grin.

"Come on," she said, standing up abruptly.

"Eh?" I narrowed my eyes suddenly suspicious.

"We're going out." she declared.

"Who's _we_?" I scowled at her.

"Isn't that obvious? You and me. I called Inoue, Sado and Ishida. They're meeting us on the park."

"What?" I asked, incredulous. "No! I didn't want to celebrate my birthday in the first place!" I quickly protested.

She rolled her eyes and sighed like _I _was the bothersome one. "Somehow, I knew you'd be difficult."

I glared at her. What did she plan to do about it?

That's when she popped out her soul candy. "What are you-?"

One moment later, two Rukias stood before me. One of them clad in her black Shinigami robes and smirking, the other still in the short-sleeved dress she had come in with.

"PYON!"

I recoiled. I remembered that horrible 'pyon' anywhere…

"Get him Chappy." Rukia instructed.

The petite body flew at me before I could react, tackling me with amazing strength and agility for someone so small and light.

"AAAGH! GET IT OFF ME!" I pleaded.

Chappy held me in place, giggling almost wickedly. I swear the thing scared the hell outta me. "Don't complain pyon!" she laughed, pressing herself closer to him.

Suddenly I was _very _aware that this was still Rukia's body on top of me. And the gikongan inside her wasn't being very careful in the way she pressed herself against me…

My throat constricted and I suddenly found it very difficult to speak. I felt my face heat up. "Err, _Rukia_," I managed to choke out, hoping she would notice the compromising position I was in.

I did my best not to think on how Rukia's body lay against mine. Her knees were set on either side of my hips, and her dress rode up so I could see more of the creamy skin of her smooth thighs…

_Think something else! Think something else! Please, God, ANYTHING but the way she pressed her torso, I can feel the two modest bumps just underneath the fabric of her dress…NO! _

"_RUKIA!"_

_Dear God! Think of ANYTHING else! Bunnies! Flowers! Cars! _

Chappy let go of one of my arms, which she'd been holding down until now, and used her fingers to make a trail down from my neck to my chest. I felt a tingling sensation run through my body as she did so, using her oh so smooth, warm finger, to tease at his flesh so temptingly…

_GAH! QUICK! THINK SOMETHING ELSE! YAMAMOTO IN A SPEEDO!_

"I'll tell her to stop only when you agree to come spend a nice afternoon with your friends." Rukia spoke casually, blissfully unaware of my dilema.

"OKAY! ANYTHING JUST PLEASE, GET HER OFF!"

-X-x-X-x-X

It was a peaceful afternoon at the park when Rukia and I arrived. She was grinning, plainly ecstatic to be back in the living world, while I was still trying to get my face back to its usual color, after the 'incident' with Chappy.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san!"

Inoue was the first to notice us. She and Ishida and Chad were all sitting on the grass under the shad of a tree. The two guys looked up after hearing Inoue.

"Hi Inoue!" Rukia said, and I could see the surprise in her face when the orange-haired girl stood up and flung her arms around her. She got over the shock quickly and embraced her friend.

I watched the exchange with faint interest, only now really realizing that I wasn't the only one missing Rukia.

"Ichigo."

I looked back to see Chad had stood up, along with Ishida. "Hey, Chad." I said casually. "Ishida."

"Kurosaki." the Quincy greeted back.

"Happy Birthday Ichigo!" Inoue had finally let go of Rukia and she was smiling at him happily.

"Thanks." I said, feeling sort of stupid. This was part of why I hated birthdays- I never knew what to do with all the attention. I mean, what am I supposed to do?

"Well," Ishida started. "Now that we're all here, what should we do?"

"Ooh!" Inoue chirped brightly. "I know! We can play hide-and-seek!"

There was a collective sweatdrop from the group.

"Maybe we should get something to eat first." Ishida proposed.

And so, we went to start on our long afternoon.

X-x-X-x-X

"Well, I think it's getting late. Maybe we should start to head back."

I was more than surprised when I heard Rukia say those words. We had been 'celebrating my birthday' (Thankfully, me and Rukia and Chad, Ishida and Inoue just hung out like any other afternoon, so I was spared the whole 'birthday ordeal.) for a few hours now.

The five of us had eaten a light lunch, then we went to the arcade for a while (okay me and Ishida got a little competitive there…we kind of owe the place a new joystick for the Pacman game…). Then finally we went back to the park and just sat down to enjoy the summer afternoon.

I had to admit we were having a good time, so it caught me by surprise when Rukia suggested we should end it there. The sun had only now begun to set.

"Yes, you're right, Kuchiki-san."

I was even more surprised when Ishida agreed with her.

"I have some things to do at home." Inoue nodded, following their lead.

"It is time for me to leave as well." Chad added.

Why the hell was everyone suddenly so eager to leave?

"Hey, wait! What the hell is everyone in such a hurry for?" I asked, making everyone look at me. They were all on their feet now, I was the only who still hadn't left my spot on the grass.

"I didn't know you cared that much, Kurosaki." Ishida said calmly while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. That son of a-

"It's nothing Kurosaki-kun. It's just getting late, that's all." Inoue said innocently. Maybe a little too innocently.

"Come on Ichigo. I'm sure your father must be wondering were you've been." Rukia told me.

I scoffed. Like I cared what that old man thought! Besides, Rukia was the one to drag me out in the first place! Who gave her the right to drag me back?

That's when I noticed I was lost in thought…On my own.

"HEY!"

I sprinted up and went after my already retreating 'friends'.

"Gee, thanks for waiting." I muttered sarcastically. No one paid me attention.

"Well, I have to go that way." Chad announced. "See you later. Bye Ichigo." he waved and I waved back.

"See ya, Chad."

And he was off.

Rukia and I walked alongside Ishida and Inoue for a little while before Inoue said, "This were I leave." she started turning away in a different direction, waving back.

"This were I leave as well." said Ishida, going after the girl.

"See you later Inoue, Ishida!" Rukia waved back at the pair.

"Yeah," I said. "Later."

Rukia and I stopped walking for a moment. I looked up and saw the sun was really low in the sky now, bathing the whole place with the golden light of dusk. My birthday was coming to a close. I had to admit it had been a good day.

"Ichigo." Rukia's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked down and my breath caught a little.

A few months were a long time of not having seen her. I had almost forgotten how…_beautiful_ Rukia was.

It wasn't something I usually took note off. Sure I'd always known she was good looking, but it was never something I lingered on. However, I noticed that with each separation, every time I saw her again I would notice new little things. Things I'd always seen, but had never really paid mind to. Maybe it was because we were in the middle of battling hollows and saving someone from eminent death, who knows, the point is, _now _I'm noticing.

Things like how her black tresses frame her face to perfection, and provide a compelling contrast to her ivory skin. And her eyes…They shone in the golden light like miniature violet suns. The way her small slender hand came up to delicately push a strand of hair away from her face as the breeze played with her locks of hair…

Dammit I've got to snap out of it! I shook myself and forced myself to stop looking at her. I blame this sudden desire to stare at her on that stupid Chappy. And hormones.

Damn them.

"You look like you're deep in thought." Rukia said. I could feel her looking at me, and gulped. I didn't want to look at her. I was afraid of which of my unacceptable thoughts she would be able to see on my face. She was too damn good at reading me! "Is something wrong?" she asked, concern edging her voice.

I immediately felt guilt well up in my chest. I was being stupid and I was making her worry over nothing.

"No, of course not." I said, allowing myself to look at her again. "You're here." I finished before my brain could catch up with my tongue.

What the hell had I just said?

_Okay, don't panic, you just meant you're glad she's here. There's no need to panic. She knows, right? There is absolutely no need to panic!_

His inner attack subsided immediately as soon as he saw Rukia's lips pull up to a heartwarming smile.

"We should go back." she broke the moment at last.

I hadn't realized I'd been smiling until then. But suddenly I felt my own reluctance to go back hit me full force.

"Actually," I said, thinking fast. "I don't want to go back just yet. Come on, I know somewhere we can go."

I have to congratulate myself on my quick-thinking. I immediately pulled Rukia after me by the wrist, dragging her along as I hurried through the crowds of people walking the streets.

"Ichigo, what's the hurry?" I heard her complain. I felt myself grin in reaction.

"I want to get there before it gets dark."

Without further explanation, I lead us both at a rushed pace, taking long quick strides until finally…

"Here we are."

I heard loud panting breaths behind me. I looked in curiosity and saw Rukia bent with her hands on her knees for support, breathing hard.

"…?"

For a moment, her hair fell over her face and shadowed her features, so I couldn't see her expression.

Then she straightened, and with slow deliberate movements, raised her face to look at me. I didn't quite understand her expression at first, but then…

"Ichigo YOU IDIOT!"

Not the reaction I'd expected.

"Why? What happened?"

"You dragged me along like the damned devil was after you! I could hardly keep up!" she glared at me while pointing an accusing finger.

True enough, I realized maybe I should have been a bit more sensitive to the difference in her steps to mine…But I wasn't about to admit that. "Yeah? Well it's not my fault you're a vertically challenged slow poke with short legs!"

Her face was murderous and shocked and probably meant I should have run. She looked like she was about to scream and just about rip my head off when I suddenly looked away from her and said, "Look."

Her finger was left hanging limply mid-scolding while she followed my line of sight. I still had my eyes on the sight, but I noticed when her mouth fell slightly open and her hands dropped to her sides.

"Wow."

I let myself smile. _That _was the reaction I was looking for.

I had dragged us off to the top of a bridge above highway traffic, I'd come here a few times before by myself, and I new its high spot provided a perfect view for the sun setting behind Karakura Town. It wasn't often that I passed through here, and even more uncommon to come through at the right time, when the sun was setting, but the few times it happened it was always a peaceful, beautiful experience.

I'd never really thought to bring anyone with me before, though. But now I was glad I brought her. Somehow it seemed right to do so.

"Ichigo, it's…beautiful."

I let my eyes stray from the view and looked at the girl beside me.

She was so many things. Rukia, the Shingami; the girl who had completely changed my life, the girl who had saved me and my family many times over. The girl who became someone so important in just two months. The girl who stopped the rain…

"Yeah, it is." But I wasn't looking at the sunset anymore.

A smile graced Rukia's lips.

She turned away from the view and looked back at me. "Thank you, for showing me this place, Ichigo."

I wanted to say; _Thank __**you**__, Rukia. Thank you for changing my life and making it worth living._ But I refrained from saying anything.

I saw Rukia bite her lip, and her hand twitched at her side. "I…" she took her hand into a pocket at the side of her dress. I watched curiously as she withdrew her hand… With a small box inside.

"Wha-?"

"I was going to give you this when we were at your house." she said, talking quickly. "But, I guess now would be okay." Then she offered up the box to me. It was wrapped in colorful gift paper, crudely done, so I figured she'd done it herself. I had to suppress a smile at the thought.

"Rukia, you didn't have to-"

"Stop complaining." her voice was back to its usual, haughty tone. "Just open it."

"Alright, alright." I snatched the box out of her hands, hurrying to tear at the wrapping, curious as to what she could have gotten me.

When I opened the box, I gaped for a moment. "Rukia, I-" I choked up. With trembling fingers, I retrieved the small rectangle of hard glossy paper. "How…?"

"I found it a long time ago, when I first stayed at your house. It was stuck under a sofa, it must have fallen under there long ago without anyone noticing…"

She stopped talking, probably noticing my eyes were shimmering with tears I was fighting hard against.

"You don't like it." she said, I heard the remorse in her voice. "I'm sorry. It was stupid, I know. I should have just left it alone, I'm such a fool, I-"

I cut her off, she let out a little surprised gasp as I pulled her into a hug.

It wasn't something I would usually do. In fact, I _never _did stuff like that. But I couldn't help it. It was too much…

In the box there had been a single photograph.

It was in black and white, which somehow made the emotion in it palpable. In the picture there were only two people; a beautiful woman with a kind smile, holding a grinning toddler in her hands. In the picture you could see a cake with icing writing on it saying 'Happy Birthday Ichigo'. The woman and child both had their faces stained with, judging from the finger marks on the cake, icing from the birthday cake. The picture captured the two in a small fight each trying to smear the other with the sticky cream, both laughing freely.

It was from my third birthday. A picture of my and my mother which I hadn't seen in ages… And Rukia found it.

I blinked hard to get rid of the damned tears that were fighting to spill from the sight of the picture.

Reluctantly, I loosened my hold on Rukia and ended our embrace. When I did, I saw her face which was filled with surprise, probably from being pulled into a hug out of nowhere. I also_ thought _I saw a smidge of…disappointment in her face. Then a her lips curled into a smile. "I'm glad you liked it." she said softly.

I didn't rust myself to speak, so I just nodded.

A comfortable silence fell over us. Rukia turned her eyes back to the view and I followed her example. Only a rapidly sinking golden sliver of Sun was still visible in the horizon.

Rukia let out a long sigh. "I wish I could stay longer." she said, still looking at the disappearing Sun.

Understanding slowly dawned on me. I tried not to let my disappointment show on my face as I said, "You're leaving again." It wasn't a question. We both new it was true. "When?" I asked with resignation, and, something else I couldn't quite decipher…

"…Tonight."

"What?" I couldn't believe it! I thought at least…

Rukia peeked sideways at me. "I know it's soon,"

"Damn right it is! You've only been here less than a day! Why the hell do they need you back so soon?" I felt the annoyance at Soul Society grow inside me . What did they need her so badly? Couldn't they see other people need her too?

"Ichigo," she started, her tone was resigned. She had looked like she was about to explain why she had to be back tonight, but she seemed to let the words die on her tongue.

The Sun was completely gone by now, but its light still bathed the city, at least for a few more minutes.

"We should head back. It will be dark soon." I slumped my shoulders and started to turn away, ready to walk back home.

It had truthfully been a good day. It was one of the best birthdays I'd had in a long time. And though I didn't want to admit it, it wasn't so much due to what I _did_, but because… Because _she _was with me.

And now she had to leave. Too fucking soon.

I was walking away when I felt a slender hand wrap itself around my wrist, stopping me in my tracks.

I looked back, surprised. Rukia had her gaze set on the ground and she was biting her lip, looking like she was trying to say something. I waited patiently for her to speak.

"_Rukia,_" I said when I was finally tired of waiting. The sky was already dark blue.

"I…" she looked up at me and her fingers slid away from my wrist. I wasn't as surprised as I should have been when I found myself missing the contact.

I started to reach out to her. I don't know why. I did it on impulse; maybe I wanted to comfort her, or maybe I wanted to comfort myself… It doesn't matter anyway, because what she did next…

"Ru-"

I was cut off by a pair of hands yanking me down by my collar, immediately followed by a pair of petal-soft lips crushing into mine.

I honestly can't describe how I felt at that moment.

Sure, I knew I had been thinking about Rukia a lot lately, and I was aware of how important she was of me. And ever since she came into my life, speculation came with her. Many people had suggested that Rukia and I were 'romantically involved'. Of course I dismissed them as delusional.

But even I had to admit that I had been thinking a lot about her, and I had been noticing more and more how delicately beautiful she was, and how much happier I felt when I was with her.

But _this_…

There were no words to describe this…Rukia Kuchiki was kissing me.

Disbelief poured into me, then slow realization, then utter astonishment…Then finally, I _felt _it. Her velvety lips against mine, her hands still tugging me down forcefully towards her, demanding and secure.

I loved it.

Then she pulled away. Her hands shakily let go of my shirt. Why would she do that?

Before I could even register the embarrassment and shame on her face, I cupped her chin and tilted it upwards to crush my lips against hers again.

This time, I didn't have to process a thing. A knew what was happening and went along with it.

I slid my free hand to her waist and pulled her closer to me. The hand I had used to tilt her chin now went to grasp the side of her neck. I kissed her with a need and want I didn't know I had. Her lips parted slightly and I wasted no time deepening the kiss.

Rukia's hands slid around my neck and now I had both hands on her waist.

The kiss was sweet, yet powerful. I don't think I've ever felt such a rush of adrenaline before. I think I heard a few honks coming from the cars that drove by underneath the bridge, but I barely noticed.

It was the greatest feeling in the world.

I never wanted the moment to end, but eventually, my need to breath was even greater than my need for her. When we pulled apart, I didn't take my hands off her waist, and she kept her own hands around my neck. One of her fingers absentmindedly stroked the ends of my orange hair.

My eyes were still closed. When had I closed them?

I didn't open them yet. I rested my forehead against hers and felt myself break into a full grin.

"Was that another birthday present?" I asked jokingly in a good mood I had rarely been in before.

I heard her laugh softy and opened my eyes to see her.

God, she looked so beautiful. Her violet eyes were shining brighter than I had ever seen them, and her cheeks were flushed pink. I lifted one hand from her waist and used my thumb to gently stroke her cheek without even thinking about what I was doing.

"Fool." she smirked.

I knew she was leaving. I knew I probably wouldn't see her for some time, maybe months again. I knew it would be incredibly difficult for us to truly be together. I could almost see the fights to come in the near future.

But at that moment, I also knew that we would find a way.

"Happy Birthday, Ichigo."


End file.
